


Forehead and Pink Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Non-Binary!Sakura (uses he/him pronouns), Non-Massacre AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While out buying dango, Sakura encountered his childhood bullies.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 35





	Forehead and Pink Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge prompt given by anonymous.

“I’ll be right back,” and with that, along with a playful wink thrown into the package, Shisui disappeared into the dango store for the sake of Itachi’s cravings.

Sakura managed to flash him a smile before Shisui went out of sight and took it upon himself be patient until his boyfriend is back. It wasn’t such a difficult task, considering that they arrived off peak hours after picking Shisui up from the gates. Leaning against the wall, Sakura tucked his hands below his spine and lightly crosses his left feet over his right. 

The silence was disturbed by the sounds of leaves rustling, of birds chirping – but it was a sort of peace that he could drown in. And also, a peace that was about to rip apart.

“Forehead,” a voice not like Ino’s called out to him.

The high-pitched, _sneering_ quality of it almost made his bones jump out of his skin. Something hefty pressed down on his head, hell bent on preventing from looking into the eyes of the girl who called out to him. But damn, he didn’t make it to Chuunin _and_ trained under Tsunade to be letting his past habit paint him as a coward.

Pursing his lips tightly, he met his gaze with his former bullies’ – all three of them, for god’s sake.

“What do you want?” he asked warily, quietly proud of himself for not stuttering like he used to. Judging from their tone, they weren’t looking for an amiable conversation either.

“I haven’t seen you ever since graduation day,” their ringleader, Yuuka said. She would never come near Sakura when Ino was within sight. “I can’t believe you’re still alive. I thought that your big forehead and pink hair would have made you an easy target practice.”

Sakura scowled and rebuked with a humourless, “ _Ha ha_.”

Displeased by the sarcasm, Yuuka crossed her arms beneath her chest, thunderclouds hovering over her expression. “Looks like Pinky got himself some mouth. And here I am, worried from the goodness of my heart that you’d get shanked because of your hair.”

Clenching his fist tightly, he resisted the urge to simply send her flying. Sure, his temper was as short as a firecracker but as Inner Sakura threw obscenities at the girl, he was grimly reminded why he had two minds in the first place. His past was whispering in his ears, coaxing him to simply stare at the ground and let it be over with. He knew he feared easily, but it wouldn’t take much time to turn that fear into pure obliteration carried out by his fists, especially when his friends’ lives were involved.

“Black would have made a better colour on you, especially if you plan on chasing after an Uchiha,” Yuuka taunted and with that, Sakura’s eyes snapped open wildly as he tasted blood in his mouth.

_Oh he was going to throw hands with this—!_

“But said Uchiha preferred Sakura-chan’s pink hair though,” he heard Shisui suddenly chimed in sweetly from his left, causing Sakura to turn his head towards him. _Big mistake_ – the moment Shisui saw the haunted look on Sakura’s face, his onyx eyes briefly flashed sharply, and his voice dropped when he directed his stare at the girls. “You’re not his friends now, are you?”

It didn’t take a genius to realize that _Shunshin no Shisui_ is a dangerous man if he wanted to be, and it didn’t take an idiot to realize that this was the perfect time to make themselves scarce.

Stammering out a reply or some sort, the girls swiftly took off at an opportunity … which was none when one was dealing with Shisui. But to their luck, Shisui wasn’t the sort to give chase after fellow Konoha citizens with malicious intent, much less weak shinobi.

Once the space around them was cleared of his academy bullies, Sakura let out a deep sigh and hung his head low for a second. What a day… When he loosened his fist at last, he lifted his head and flashed his partner a grin.

“Looks like you got Itachi-kun’s dango. Let’s not keep him waiting.” Sakura pushed himself off the wall and began to walk in the direction of the Uchiha compound, knowing that Shisui was going to follow and fall in line with his steps easily.

A few distance away from the dango shop, Shisui’s mind put itself to work. There was no doubt that the Uchiha those girls were referring to was Sasuke. Sakura’s crush on his younger cousin was not an unknown topic among them, really. In fact, sometimes when it was brought out in jest, Sakura would flush red in embarrassment and start threatening with his fist. But he also recalled the story of when Sakura dyed his hair black to get Sasuke’s attention … Sakura would only bury his face in his hands, which Shisui now felt like it was hiding a completely different expression.

Like that haunted look on his face …

“You never dyed your hair black on your own, did you?” Shisui spoke up softly.

When those words flew from Shisui’s mouth, Sakura was about to do a double take but was stopped by Shisui’s gentle hold on his arm. Pressing his hand against his own face, Sakura released a small groan. Not only was Shisui powerful in his own right, he was also a fricking genius.

Nervously, Sakura glanced at his boyfriend from the corners of his eyes. “Is there any way you can un-figure that?”

Finally realizing that Sakura must have preferred to keep this hidden, a wave of remorse washed over him. “I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s not your fault,” Sakura quickly interject, lifting his own hand to squeeze Shisui’s arm. “I was just- I was just mad at myself.”

“ _Why_?” Shisui asked, bewildered.

An awkward laugh reverberated from Sakura’s throat as he glanced to the side. “Ah .. I was .. frustrated that I didn’t do anything before. I uh … just let them do what they did for like, an hour. _Gods_ …” Sakura groaned loudly into his other hand, trying to release the jitters and knots in his chest.

He really didn’t need the memories of him, sitting on the chair like some damn obedient dog as they toyed with his hair as they pleased. He hated every inch of that memory. He wanted it gone _right now_.

“Sakura-chan…” Shisui’s eyes and voice softened. “It wasn’t your fault.”

The corners of Sakura’s lips twitched, seemingly forced. After having progressed so much, having gotten to where he was now – he _hated_ being looked weak and useless, even more than before. “I … I guess. But that chapter of my life is all over and has its own … story that I prefer to stick with, if you don’t mind.”

Shisui nodded. “Of course.” He wouldn’t think of sharing it with anyone, absolutely not. Smiling, he attempts to lighten the mood. “I’ll carry it to my grave.”

“It better be a late grave,” Sakura retorted, now having gradually relaxed from that last encounter. Seeing Sakura genuinely smile again made Shisui’s chest light, a tad airy if he was feeling romantic. “But thanks.”

“Always,” he murmured softly. He was also going to make sure the topic doesn’t come up again among the others too.

Shisui placed his hand on the other side of Sakura’s shoulder and pulled his lover close against his side, offering some warmth to his gorgeous partner. A good-natured laugh hummed from Sakura’s lips as he leaned his head against Shisui’s biceps. He intertwined his fingers on his left hand with Shisui’s right, his moods now very much supported by Shisui’s understanding manner. There was never once Shisui would intentionally make him feel uncomfortable.

Sakura is truly lucky, and he has a long future ahead of him with Shisui, with his friends, to turn those maddening memories into dust.


End file.
